


слезы русалок

by jie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jie/pseuds/jie
Summary: говорят, жемчуг это окаменелые слезы русалок





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для EXO fanfiction & сборник фанфиков (https://vk.com/exo_fanfiction)
> 
> задание: жемчужное ожерелье / once upon in december (anastasia ost)

(не бечено)

— Говорят, жемчуг это окаменелые слезы русалок, — голос раздается откуда-то слева. Мягкий, с медовыми, чуть горьковатыми нотками, он прерывает череду воспоминаний, что в омуте мыслей мелькают тусклой рябью.

Сехун испуганно дергается и рукой едва не рвет жемчужную нить; один оборот молочными каплями плотно вокруг шеи, второй — вниз по груди — прячется в складках прозрачного шифона увитого узорами из золотых нитей.

Какая жалость.

О считает про себя до десяти, прикрыв глаза. Выдыхает. Через силу давит улыбку, в мучительной попытке изобразить на своем лице хоть какое-то подобие радости, и лишь после этого оборачивается, дабы взглянуть на нарушителя своего одиночества.

Его словно обливают кипятком из кадки, когда он понимает, кто перед ним стоит.

Господин Ким Чонин.

О по привычке облизывает губы, забыв, что они накрашены, и на языке терпкое каберне-совиньон вперемешку с гадкой помадой, а Сехун мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, пожалуйста. Плевать, что именно ради этого человека весь этот маскарад и устраивался, он искренне жалеет о том, что вообще согласился на эту глупую авантюру. Чего только не сделаешь ради горячо любимой сестры.

— Это всего лишь сказка, в реальности все гораздо прозаичней, сэр, — произносит Сехун, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

Он не знает, зачем ляпнул такую глупость. Обычно О выдает более благоразумные речи, но почему-то именно сейчас в мозгу у него что-то закоротило.

Сехуну некомфортно рядом с господином Кимом. Его поза, его голос, вкупе с манерой речи, внимательно изучающий взгляд темных глаз. Сехун ощущает его эфирные прикосновения на своей коже. Это раздражает. От этого почти физически больно.

— Чем же она вам так неугодила, моя дорогая Суджон?

— Не хочу превратиться в пену морскую, — он правда не собирался грубить, но фраза брошена слишком уж резко.

Господин Ким лишь снисходительно улыбается:

— Могу рассказать вам другую сказку, если вы пожелаете, — он наконец вытаскивает руку из кармана брюк и протягивает её Сехуну ладонью вверх. — Один танец.

— Я весьма неуклюжа, отдавлю вам ноги, — ему не отвертеться, но попробовать все равно стоило, — жаль будет испортить такие красивые туфли.

— Не переживайте о туфлях, Суджон, это мелочи, — настаивает мужчина, и Сехун, покорно склонив голову, вверяет себя в чужие руки.

Что же он творит, господи!

Просто уму непостижимо.

Вот уже полгода как Суджон переписывалась с неким господином Кимом. Сехун понятия не имел кто это, но сестра была от него без ума и их встреча была лишь вопросом времени.  
Только Сехун то думал, что будет просто сопровождать свою сестру на бал, но хитрая Суджон сделала ставку на их внешнюю схожесть, полностью доверяясь мнению брата относительно её кавалера.

Даже сквозь перчатки О чувствует какие горячие у господина Кима ладони.

Мягкая ткань, жар чужого тела по обнаженной коже спины и плавные движения по кругу. Сехун сначала сбивается, по привычке пытаясь вести, но господин Ким удерживает его так аккуратно, что у О не остается сомнений, какую роль ему предстоит исполнить в этом танце.

Они кружат, кружат в потоке людей, и реальность расплывается причудливыми картинками в калейдоскопе. Точки, жирные насыщенные мазки по тонкой грани роговицы; хитрые переплетения красок, оттенков и полутонов каскадами, бахромой по струнам виолончели, эхом оркестра в ушах.

Темп ускоряется и голова идет кругом. Равномерный вдох-выдох и отлаженная схема под мерный звук метронома — все сбивается.

Слишком много.

Всего слишком много, Сехуну кажется, что он задыхается, ещё один поворот — он точно захлебнется и легкие его наполнятся не водой, но шипучим искристым счастьем. Это не его, просто суррогат, который он впитал, потому что по другому никак не получится.  
О словно всю жизнь был слеп и вот только сейчас прозрел.

Какая жалость.

Сехун смотрит господину Киму прямо в глаза, совершенно позабыв о всех нормах этикета и правилах приличия, а тот все так же спокойно улыбается и, кажется, эта улыбка становится последним гвоздем в крышку гроба О Сехуна.

Так не должно было произойти.

Он даже не понимает, когда танец закончился и они остановились.

Господин Ким прикасается к его лицу, проводит большим пальцем по нежной коже щеки, и мягко ведет ладонью по шее, вниз по плечу до запястья. Он аккуратно сплетает пальцы их рук и в следующее мгновение, Сехун чувствует как чужие губы целуют его кисть.

— Спасибо, — шепчет господин Ким, и от его тихого голоса Сехун весь дрожит, — а теперь я должен покинуть вас, моя дорогая Суджон.

— Подождите, — выпаливает О.

Господин Ким вопросительно приподнимает бровь и эта улыбка, господи, встреться они бы при других обстоятельствах, Сехун обязательно постарался бы стереть ее с холеного лица этого мужчины.

Вместо этого он снимает жемчужную нить со своей шеи и та молочной змеей соскальзывает в карман брюк господина Кима.

— До следующей встречи, — шепчет Сехун, кланяется и быстро уходит, надеясь, что тот не последует за ним.

***

Господин Ким держит Суджон под руку и та едва ли ни светится от счастья.

Ещё бы.

Теперь они официально помолвлены и Сехун искренне их поздравляет. Для любимой младшей сестры все только самое лучшее, она это заслужила.

Суджон белой пташкой убегает на кухню помочь матери и они с Чонином остаются в гостиной одни.

В руках зятя мелькает что-то до боли знакомое и Сехун чувствует, как петля затягивается все туже, а дрожащие ноги уже не так твердо стоят на шатающемся стуле.

Чонин ослабляет узел галстука Сехуна, расстегивает мелкие пуговицы на вороте его рубашки и возвращает жемчужную нить на свое место. Один оборот молочными каплями плотно вокруг шеи, второй — вниз по груди — холодными бусами по чувствительной коже.

— Говорят, жемчуг это окаменелые слезы русалок, — шепчет Сехун, прикрыв глаза, считая про себя до десяти.

— Это просто сказка, — отвечает Чонин, мягко целуя его в уголок губ, — я расскажу тебе другую.

Он улыбается точно так же, как и в тот вечер. Уходит куда-то Сехуну за спину, но О не слышит его шагов. Он уже ничего не слышит.

Все превратилось в пену морскую.


End file.
